I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and useful improvement in display stands, racks and units and, more particularly, to a display rack which may be selectively mounted to a vertical wall or disposed in an upright position on a horizontal surface for the purpose of displaying articles of manufacture and, in particular, for displaying eyeglass cases.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore numerous devices and apparatuses have been employed to display various elements including the displays associated with the sale of eyeglasses and related articles. Examples of such displays are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,333,708; No. 3,351,208; No. 3,473,671; No. 1,803,016; No. 1,716,863; No. 1,529,347; No. 2,642,190; No. 2,764,286; No. 3,089,269; No. 3,352,425; and No. 2,949,683; French Pat. No. 1,421,487; Swiss Pat. No. 131,557; Swedish Pat. No. 111,208; West German Pat. No. 670,172; and Great Britain Pat. No. 10079. These patents are relevant in that they were cited during the prosecution of U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,750. Additional patents which are relevant to applicant's invention were cited in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 655,747 and are as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 1,247,033; No. 1,842,118; No. 3,858,726; No. 759,040; No. 3,351,208; No. 3,431,667; No. 2,926,607; No. 3,608,220; No. 993,674; No. 3,184,058; and No. 1,665,271; British Pat. No. 669,604; and German Pat. No. 31014.
While the display racks disclosed in the aforementioned United States and foreign patents have provided various means associated with the display of eyeglasses and related paraphernalia, none of the display racks provide a simple, attractive and inexpensive unit which may be used to display eyeglass cases and other articles as desired wherein the display unit may be selectively mounted to a vertical wall or disposed in an upright position on a horizontal support.
III. Prior Art Statement
The above-mentioned patents, in the opinion of applicant and applicant's attorneys, constitute the most relevant prior art of which they are aware.